


Venomous Vendetta

by Gcgraywriter



Series: All the wrong choices [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Blaise Zabini, Auror Ron Weasley, Dragonologist Draco, Drugs, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Professor Harry Potter, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: A Sequel to "All The Wrong Choices"Auror story based all over Europe - dark themes and multiple characters...It's going to be darker, Include some dark themes and some graphic scenes that may be triggering, which include but are not limited to drug abuse, non-con, etc.I'm a 'Panster' so I will add tags as each chapter is posted. Sorry if this includes any triggers so going in just be aware that at some point something may come up that you won't like - you were warned! I can promise that there will be no MCD, because that's not how I operate.If you decide to press on, you are a brave (And maybe foolish person) I like you!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: All the wrong choices [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/988146
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the wrong choices - Currently being rewritten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213793) by [Gcgraywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter). 



> If you've gotten this far due to my appalling abilities to summarise, I applaud you - you are a beautiful and slightly twisted person and I think we will get one well!
> 
> I am finally starting to post this fic again after a bad review knocked my confidence. However, back then I didn't have the awesome support network I have now (you know who you are!). I really do hope you will enjoy this fic, but if you don't... please, just leave quietly unless you have anything to say that could improve my writing because both our lives are far too short for you to waste your time writing it and mine for deleting it. 
> 
> That being said, I value your comments and hearing what you like/don't like etc. It keeps me writing! Thank you x

His heartbeat stole from him any hint of where they could be taking him, stealing yet another sense- the obscuro curse still firmly in place. His parched throat caused his breath to come in short, shallow gasps. Needle-like pain shooting through him with every step. He was so tired. He had tried fighting, but now he struggled to lift one foot in front of the other. Only the fingers digging into his biceps kept him upright as they continued to descend. The only thing Harry was sure of was that they were doing down. The air grew increasingly cool and damp as only the air underground can. His nose grew colder as the air chilled his skin. At a guess, there were at least three people with him. One either side and another ahead guiding the way. His mind darted from thought to thought. How to escape? Where was his wand? Where was he? 

They paused finally, and he waited for any hint or clue as to where they were. They began moving again and even over his heartbeat; he heard a rusty gate lock behind them. His panic rose higher as the chances of his escape lessened. 

They were walking through icy water now, debris and other things brushing past his numb ankles. He felt their party pause again before a shove from behind sent him falling into darkness. His face and shoulder collided with a cold, stone wall before he could protect himself. He groaned as he tried to push the blinding pain from his dazed mind. Forcing himself up, he heard a snigger to his right. 

His right arm was suddenly yanked from under him, making him hit the floor once more, wrenching it at an agonising angle as the chains pinched onto his skin. It’s cold metal, leeching the dwindling heat from his already frozen hand. The other arm shot off in the opposite direction, dragging him to his knees. He kneeled, his jeans drawing the icy water up higher and higher as his shoulders screamed.

His heartbeat and breathing couldn’t hide the laughter, nor could it blot out the sloshing footsteps getting closer. Trembling involuntarily, his tired body tried to fight off the cold as he twisted his head around to try and listen. His life could depend on him knowing more. 

“Benvenuto! Welcome to Italy, Harry Potter,” floated a smooth, accented voice from the black. Harry’s head jerked to the right where the voice had come. 

“Where am I?” He asked, his voice sounding surprisingly calm, completely at odds to how he felt. 

“Italy, as I said.” Smiled the voice, the arrogance and calm filling the air. 

“Why am I here?” He asked, hoping that the voice would tell him something. 

“Because we were able to capture you,”

“But why?” He snapped back. Anger had always been his fall back in situations like these. 

“Silly boy!” The voice uttered again before a slap rocked his head back. The sound of it reverberated around the walls. “You are here because we want you here,” Harry could taste blood as his dry tongue probed the new wounds at his lip. 

“Where is Ron?” Harry asked, his adrenaline spiking. 

“Who?” The deep male voice lied. 

“Ronald Weasley, I know you have him,”

“So loyal to the ones you love, that surprises me, Mr Potter, with an upbringing like yours. It would be so easy to leave people by the wayside.” The footsteps sloshed. “But no matter, he is… nearby, after a fashion.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“You are not supposed to. I don’t need you to understand.” Harry felt the panic bubbling away beneath his controlled surface. 

“I tire of these games Mr Potter. We did not bring you here for information. You’re the entertainment.”

Harry tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. 

“Just as well, because I don’t have any!”

The voice laughed. 

“A true Gryffindor, Brave to the last. Your daring, nerve and chivalry are certainly not failing to entertain.”

Harry remained silent. Not sure what to say, he waited. 

“Nothing more to say?” Asked the voice, Harry could all but hear the smile. “No matter, soon you won’t be able to help yourself.”

Fear and anger raged through him, his ears filling with a thick and deafening buzz, like millions of agitated hornets.  
There was a clunk, and a smash as one of the shackles tugged from the wall. Harry felt the release of his arm. Shock distracted him as the buzzing receded. He panicked, he needed to do that again. He’d never been good at wandless magic before, but now he needed it more than ever. He tried to stoke the hornet’s nest again, but they stayed mutinously quiet. 

There was a blast of activity as his left arm was grasped by someone, halting his movement. The taut pull at the cool band at his wrist returned, and all calmed around him. The adrenaline still bubbled within his gut as panic threatened to take hold. 

“That was very reckless, another Gryffindor trait.” Came the voice from further away this time. “Good luck doing that again!” He heard the gate clang closed followed shortly after by the smell of smoke. “Don’t worry, Mr Potter. The fire won’t kill you; the smoke may make you feel a bit strange, though.” The sound of his laughter drifted away as Harry tried to lower his head, the smoke burning his nose and the back of his throat. Drugs, he thought as his head started to feel heavy and fuzzy. Even in the black of his vision, bright colours and shapes began to appear as his grasp on reality slipped. Even the screaming of his taut shoulders couldn’t bring back the hornets rendering any wandless magic useless. He was a captive within his mind as well as in the cell.


	2. Two Months Previous

“Happy Birthday to you…” Crooned from the fireplace swiftly after the woosh. Draco found himself smiling as he waited for Harry to finish, a warm blush rising in his cheeks. He turned from his desk to see Harry's head hovering in the fireplace and just seeing his face made his insides warm.

“That was atrocious!” Draco said finally, as he rose and sat in front of the fire. Harry grinned, and Draco warmed a bit more, he loved that smile. It was a cute mix of self-deprecation and charm. It made his heart beat a tiny bit faster, knowing it was all for at him. 

“You’re welcome, Pumpkin!” Harry looked around the room, the flames licking at his throat. “Have you already opened my presents?” 

“I had thought you’d forgotten what day it was,” he said with a smirk. “No, nothing’s come yet, but I think the owls haven’t arrived yet.” Draco looked around as if expecting the owls to appear at their mere mention. 

“So how are you enjoying it?” Harry asked, his face open and interested. Draco smiled, unable to help himself. 

“It’s amazing here, and it’s only a bit colder than home this time of year. One year, you really must come! They had the annual broom race come through here last night. There must have been about two hundred racers; I heard that close to five hundred racers set out from Koppaberg.”

“Sounds hazardous to my health, suddenly I feel like I should enter,”

“Over my dead body!” Draco exclaimed. Harry laughed

“Don’t worry, Love. My dangerous days are behind me. I’m just a lowly professor now.” He smiled, and Draco knew that he had never been happier. 

“So you’ve not tried to kill any students off this term?” Draco smirked, raising his eyebrow. 

“Not for lack of trying!” Harry snorted “They’re a resilient bunch, remind me of me as a kid.” He chuckled.

“What? Reckless children with a cavalier attitude and bad hair?” Draco teased.

“Exactly, then again, it could be worse, I’ve got no spoilt, entitled brats this year. That would be awful. Don’t have time to be chasing all my students around to see if they’re up to something.” Harry retorted smugly

“Hey!” Draco protested. 

“What?” Harry asked innocently. They paused for a second as they looked at each other. Draco pouted slightly, and Harry sighed. “I miss you!”  
Draco felt his pout soften as he nodded. 

“I miss you too! The conference should be over by this time next week, and then I’ll be home, and we can get married.” They both grinned.

“So, are you going to tell me about all the dragons or not? It is a dragon reserve, after all.” Harry chuckled. 

“Yeah, it’s a great facility. Albeit very different from the Romanian one. It’s weird seeing all the blues. There aren’t many other breeds here. The conference coordinator, Patrik, is lovely too. He’s gone out of his way to accommodate me.”

“Patrik, eh? Is this someone I should be jealous of?” Harry asked, mock suspicion in his voice as he scowled. Draco laughed and shook his head. 

“Don’t you worry your world-saving socks. Patrik’s good looking, but he’s not my type!” Draco smirked, he did enjoy teasing the thin jealous streak Harry had. 

“Both accommodating and good looking?” Harry raised an eyebrow “Sounds like he’s exactly your type.” They both smirked as they played along. 

“He’s definitely not; also he is very happily married to a lovely lady called Noomi and has a child on the way, I may be a lot of things, but a home-wrecker, I am not!”

“Hhhmmm” Harry hummed, still suspicious. Draco laughed. 

“Come on you. You can’t seriously, be jealous? You have everything that most men want. A brilliant career, loads of money and a gorgeous blond on your arm. You have absolutely nothing to be worried about.” Draco paused as he watched the smile break through the mask. “And once we’re married, I’ll be all yours, magically, physically and legally!” Harry beamed for a moment before speaking again. 

“So, you’re not having second thoughts yet?” Harry asked quietly. 

“All the time!” Draco teased. 

“Seriously, though.” Harry asked his face sobering “You don’t want to wait and have a bigger wedding next year?”

“No, I want to do this. We don’t need many people there, just family. And I for one, am more than happy not to be announcing it to the press. We’d never be able to move on our honeymoon if the press knew!” Harry shuddered in the fireplace at the thought. His face remained serious. Draco looked at him; he felt the dread nudge him to ask the next question, not knowing whether he wanted to know the answer or not. “Did you want to wait? Do you think we’re rushing?”

“Merlin, no!” Harry’s disembodied hand appeared and ran through his hair before it disappeared again. “I just… I don’t feel like you’re getting the wedding you deserve. I want the whole world to know that you’re mine and I’m yours. I feel that doing it this way is like we’re trying to hide or do it on the sly.”

“I’m planning the whole thing. If you think I’m skimping on anything I want, you don’t know me very well.” They both chuckled before Draco carried on “If we did a huge wedding next year, what would be different?” Draco asked, trying to ignore his nerves. 

“Firstly, I guess, we could rent out a nice place and have flowers everywhere, we could invite a few more people.” He paused, “I don’t know. Now that I’m saying it out loud, I guess nothing would be different. We’re already inviting all of our family and friends. We’re already holding it somewhere close to home?” He phrased it as a question, hoping to get more information, but Draco remained silent, so he continued “I guess there isn’t really much difference.”

“And if you’re worried about flowers, we can always get Neville to put more around however I think someone may drown in wisteria.” Draco chuckled, and Harry nodded, his smile returning. “It’s going to be perfect!” Draco insisted.

“I hope so” Harry nodded “As long as we are Mr and Mr Malfoy-Potter by the end of it, I don’t care” Harry smiled. 

Draco smiled, feeling the nerves calm and turn to sweet excitement.

“So? What else do I need to do?”

“Absolutely nothing, Between Hermione and myself, everything is under control!” Draco smiled. 

“It’s just as well that I trust you both with my life, isn’t it?” Harry muttered with an eye roll and a smile. 

“Indeed, it is,” Draco said smugly. 

There was a tap at the window drawing Draco’s attention. Pepin stood outside, tapping energetically. 

“Pepin’s just arrived,” Draco said as he climbed to his feet. 

“About bloody time!” Harry replied, “I’ve got class in 5 mins.”

“Who’ve you got?” Draco asked as he unlatched the window, allowing the owl entry. 

“Molly’s class, third year.” He replied, “We’re going to be covering Boggarts today, which should be fun.”

Draco closed the window then carefully untied the twine holding the small package to the owl’s foot. Once untied, he left a few treats on the side and returned to the fire. The parcel was only about an inch in every dimension. He looked at it with confusion before looking at Harry. 

“You said presents?” He asked, “What on earth-” The box shook for a second before it began growing. Understanding dawned on his face. He should have thought of that. He raised an eyebrow at Harry who smiled smugly from the flames. 

“I can stay and watch you open all of them, but open the smallest, I want to see your face.” Harry smiled. 

Draco lifted the lid and found a small pile of presents inside, he tipped the box over and gently poured out the contents. After digging through, he found one that wasn’t much bigger than the original box had been. He looked at Harry, who nodded. 

“Open it,” Harry urged. 

Draco began ripping at the paper before a small clear box appeared. Within it sat a golden snitch, its wings wrapped around its small golden body. 

“A snitch?” Draco questioned. 

“Open the box,” Harry said his smile building in intensity. 

“Alright,” Draco said, intrigued. “Can I touch it?” Harry nodded.

He pulled the clear lid from the golden ball and picked up the snitch. The wings sprang open and unfurled slowly before shimmering writing appeared on the surface. 

‘you caught the snitch but captured my heart.’

Draco felt his mouth dry out, and his eyes water. He opened his mouth to say thank you when the snitch started to open. Draco watched it as he swallowed. Inside was a small golden heart with a garnet set in the centre. Draco tore his eyes away from it to Harry, who smiled indulgently. “Oh, Harry, It’s beautiful” He croaked, his voice betraying how touched he was. 

“I’m glad you like it, Love” He smiled. “Now, I really must go, the bells have started to ring for lessons.” He smiled warmly at Draco causing his heart to start beating again “I love you, Pumpkin,” 

“Love you too!” Draco muttered, still stunned by the gift. 

“Happy Birthday.” He beamed as his head disappeared and the fire extinguished with a whoosh. 

Draco sat, speechless in the suddenly quiet bed-chamber. His eyes couldn’t help gaze at the deep red garnet which shimmered with a wine-coloured fire. It was stunning. He pulled it out and, realising it was on a chain, undid the clasp. With shaking hands, he placed the pendant around his neck, feeling its comforting weight above his heart. The metal was surprisingly warm against his skin. He smiled as the sweet excitement rubbed against his insides. It was a superb gift. His attention returned to the now-closed snitch, the writing, now invisible once again. He pressed his back against the bed and took a deep breath. Harry had that effect on him. 

When Draco sat down quietly and thought about it, he still couldn’t believe that He and Harry had become what they were. They still had their tough days where sometimes the memories got too much, but between them, there were far more good days than bad. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what they’d be doing right now if they were together. The bottom dropped out of his stomach as the early stirrings of desire curled up inside. He took another deep breath before opening his eyes again. They landed on the pile of presents before him, and he smiled as he started to open them. 

With each newly-opened gift came another sweet, shivery feeling of excitement and appreciation. Harry had managed to get virtually everything that Draco could’ve wanted. His favourite cologne, an individual scent which he had been partial to for years, a watch with a black face and strap. The strap shimmered like oil on water, and Draco knew that it was dragon hide. The last of Harry’s gifts was a black and gold box which Draco recognised instantly. He remembered the artisan chocolatiers they had visited in Cornwall. He gazed hungrily at the chocolate and noticed everyone had his constellation engraved into the top. Harry had gone all out this year. 

The other presents were from other people. The first he opened was a new, dragon-themed chessboard from Ron and Hermione. He smiled with glee, looking forward to beating Ron the next chance they had. He shook his head at the thought of looking forward to seeing Weasel. A pair of Dragonhide gloves from Luna and Rolf. A new quill and parchment set from Cosima and Torren. A hand-knitted scarf and homemade fudge brownies from Molly & Arthur. 

He sat surrounded in his presents and cards when a knock came at the door.

“Come in.” 

The wooden door swung open as Patrik stepped in. He smiled, bright white teeth flashing between his lips. 

“Happy birthday, Draco,” he said in his heavily-accented voice 

“Thank you,” Draco replied as he stood from the floor. 

“I see you have received many gifts,” He said brightly pointing to the gifts and paper scattered over the floor. Draco followed his gaze and nodded, feeling very loved. His hand touched his chest and the pendant below. 

“I have been very blessed.” Draco nodded. As he began to collect up the paper, throwing them into the fire, ready to burn later. 

“Are you ready for lunch?” Draco nodded. But before they could leave, there was a loud crack behind him. Draco spun around only to come face-to-face with a house elf. Pepin, the owl, squawked loudly and flapped his wings in fright at the intrusion. 

“Hem Nisse” cried Patrik from behind him “Is she yours?” He asked. 

“No, I mean, yes. Binky belonged to my mother,” 

“Ah” replied Patrik. “I will leave you to speak with your Hem Nisse. Come down when you are finished” He smiled as he left the room, closing the door behind him. 

“Binky? Is everything alright?”

“Yes Master Draco, I am bringing your mothers card for your birthday,” Draco nodded, still confused, It had been many years since he had received a birthday card from his mother. 

“Why has mother sent a card this year?”

“Because this is your thirty-fifth summer, Master.” Draco waited for more, looking at the papery grey skin and saucer-like eyes of his family’s house-elf. 

“What does my thirty-fifth birthday have to do with anything? It’s not a special birthday.”

“Not normally, Master” she replied squeakily. 

“Maybe my mother says more in her letter?” He asked, hopefully. 

“She writes a though you are aware of the significance, Master. Binky knows not,” she said as she stepped slowly down from the bed, reminding Draco how old and feeble, she was. 

Binky had been in the Malfoy’s care since before his father was born. She shakily handed over the letter which had nothing of the careful grace of his mother about it. The wax was splattered and dribbled across the parchment, and the seal was upside down. He prised it apart and tried to read the almost illegible cursive within. His eyes scanned it again and again as he tried to make sense of the words. He could tell that Binky had written it on behalf of his Mothers portrait. 

“Please sit, Binky.” He offers as he sits at his desk “You must be tired, travelling all this way,” He saw the shock cross her face before she sat down on the floor. 

“Thank you, Master. Master is very kind.”

Draco nodded before reading the letter again. It made no sense to him, something about a magic charm and its dissolution upon his thirty-fifth birthday. No mention as to what the charm was for, nor was there any reference to when it was cast or by whom. Draco racked his brains but didn’t know what relevance it had. The letter ended with both his mother and father wishing him a very happy birthday, but most of the bottom had been blotted out by what looked to have been a spilt ink well. He placed the letter onto the desk and turned around to the house-elf who was looking at the snitch intently. 

“And you’re sure that my mother had nothing else to add to this letter?” He asked, his eyes narrowed. 

“Yes Master, She said that the letter was all you required,”

Draco stood and rubbed his chin as his mind raced. He couldn’t for the life of him, think why there would be a charm which dissolved at thirty-five. Thirty-five was a rather random number. He shrugged and resolved to speak to Harry about it later and also to his mother upon his return home. 

“Do you need to deliver anything else, Binky?” The wizened elf looked up and shook her head. 

“Then If you want to return to the manor, you may,” He made sure to phrase the reply as a suggestion, not an order. Binky nodded, and before he could say more, there was a loud crack, and she was gone. 

He looked back at the letter before he refolded it and tucked it into his jacket pocket. His stomach growled, reminding him that lunch was ready. He stood and left, the letter virtually forgotten.


	3. Defence Against Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may need a bit of back story if you haven't read All The Wrong Choices already. 
> 
> notes at the end, just in case of spoilers.

Harry sat on the edge of his desk and smiled as he looked around the class. These were like the old days of Dumbledore’s Army. Watching the children reminded him why he’d thought about becoming a teacher. The first years were split into pairs around the room, practising their knockback charms — pillows scattered around the room to prevent injury. Harry rubbed his chest in memory; it was an unpleasant feeling to be pushed away by magic, like a punch in the chest. 

“That’s it, Welch!” He called as he noticed a particularly well-executed jinx. The small auburn-haired girl smiled and blushed slightly as her partner picked himself up from the mound of cushions. “You alright, Michaels?” The boy nodded with a grimace as he rubbed his chest. He looked around and caught the eye of the three Weasley first years, Louis, Lucy and Roxanne. They grinned at him, and he nodded slightly back. He thanked his stars that they were good during his lessons as he’d heard some of the other teachers. Whether that was down to the fact that he was family, that his classes were fun or that he could tell all their parents, he chuckled to himself at the thought as Roxanne sent her partner flying. The poor girl missed the cushions and landed with a thump. Harry grimaced and stood up, but Roxanne was already there helping the girl to her feet. 

“You okay, Moon?” He called. The pale girl blushed bright red and nodded nervously. Roxanne gave him the thumbs up as they swapped. 

Harry nodded and looked at his watch. The lesson was coming to a close quicker than he had anticipated. He cleared his throat as he stood, the class fell quiet almost instantly, and he smiled appreciatively at them all.

“Good lesson, everyone! I have a very good feeling about all of you for your exam next week. Now, remember, refresh your memories on all the creatures we’ve covered and also their corresponding jinx’s, If anyone feels like they need any more help, my office is open all day Tuesday as the 7th years will be sitting their N.E.W.T’s.” He turned and moved behind his desk as he picked up his book with the homework in “Now, to help your revision, I have marked the homework you handed to me yesterday, please come to the front and collect your papers.” He held them out as he started to call out his students names. 

“Right, in no particular order, Perkins, Moon & Wright” the pale girl walked up as she tried to hide her blush as she reached for her sheet. Harry smiled kindly. 

“You sure you’re alright Moon? That was a bad fall.”

“Fine, sir,” she muttered before running back to Roxanne.

“Right, Welch, Michaels & Nott.” He handed out the papers, trying not to stare at the dark-haired boy who looked so much like his mother. “Good work, Nott” He nodded as the child bobbed his head and returned to the back of the class. His mind often wondered about the boy now that Pansy has been arrested. Part of him felt guilty having anything to do with it, but he would do it all again if It meant that Draco was safe. 

He cleared his throat again, bringing him back to the present. “Brightthistle, Knotgrass, Macmillan and of course, the three Weasley’s.”

The bell for lunch rang as the three Weasley children approached the desk, lingering as the rest of the class disappeared. 

“Great class, Uncle Harry,” Said Louis with a grin. His pale ginger hair, hanging around his shoulders in an ‘intentionally-dishevelled’ look. Harry knew it was down to Fleur’s Veela genes, but the kid always looked great and knew that the girls would love him as he grew. Roxanne’s dark hair was pulled back into a bushy ponytail at the nape of her neck, giving her a no-nonsense air. Lucy reminded Harry so much of her dad, Percy Weasley, but thought that it was lucky that she seemed to take more after her mother. The other Weasley’s certainly were good influences on her and her sister. 

“Thanks, Lou. How do you all feel about your exams?” 

“I’m pretty confident” replied Roxanne with a broad smile on her dark, freckled cheeks. 

“I’m just worried about History of Magic; I just can’t remember all the dates!” Lucy complained. 

“Yeah, I hate History!” complained Louis

“I wish I could tell you guys that it gets better, but it doesn’t.” He grimaced as he remembered his own experiences of ‘H.O.M’ class. He ran his hand through his hair as he sighed. He tried to think of a way to help “But, you know Aunt Hermione swears by ‘Hogwarts: a History’ maybe read that too. It certainly got us through a few tight squeezes.” 

“Yeah, we know,” They all said reluctantly. Harry laughed. 

“Go on, go to lunch. I’ll see you all later.” They waved as they left the classroom, leaving him on his own. 

He set to work getting the rest of the classroom in order and with a few swishes of his wand, the pillows transfigured back into desks.

Grabbing his books, he climbed the stairs to his office where Kreacher had left his lunch today. He smiled in appreciation, Kreacher somehow knew that this time of year was the busiest for marking and coursework. He took a greedy bite of the ham sandwich before he grabbed his pile of essays from his sixth-year class. It was at times like this he was happy that the number of students reduced in sixth-year. He’d already marked four of the six essays, only two more to do. 

Lifting his quill to the inkwell and started to read as he tried desperately to forget Draco and their upcoming nuptials. He smiled as he held the feather to his lips. What Draco didn’t know was that he had arranged to surprise Draco tonight. Smiling, he knew Neville was going to cover his rounds this weekend. He focused back to the essay before him and knuckled under, knowing the more marking he did now, the more time he would have with Draco over the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back story...
> 
> Short version... Pansy tried to get Draco killed as well as throwing obstacles in their way at every turn. If you want to know more, I suggest you go read it ;) ;) ;)


	4. Happy Birthday

The light was waning in the distance as Draco followed after Patrik through the wild grass surrounding the compound. Draco had always thought of Sweden to be a land of snow and evergreen forests, and the last time he had visited, he had not been under any other pretence during his mid-November visit. Now, under the June sky, he was surprised at how many wildflowers danced and swayed in the evening air. He recognised foxgloves, albeit they seemed to be of a paler variety than the ones familiar to him in Britain. He recognised forget-me-not’s too, the small, cornflower blue stars dotted in little clusters, highlighting the pale grass. 

His eyes, drawn away from the flowers to the darkening figure before him, Patrik, looked beyond him, trying to glean a hint of what the sight could be. His host had mentioned a view which Draco needed to experience before he left. Draco had urged for more information only to be denied by a wink and a tap to the nose. So now he found himself, traipsing through the wild flora, off in search of an experience which he wasn’t entirely sure he was ready to have. 

They walked past the buildings that made up the reserve. The small, red, wooden shacks with white trimmed windows clusters in a small group, looking not too dissimilar to the sheds that held the reserve equipment. Off to the right, the lake stretched as far as the eye could see in both directions, the far bank clinging to it like a foreign island, hills and mountains jutting up at odd angles looking like dark and solid clouds against the lapis sky. Draco marvelled at the stars which started to appear in the darkening sky. He remembered the last time he came; the aurora borealis danced in the sky like ribbons of green and gold. The clouds, glowing a scarlet and marigold as the sun began to sink behind them. Draco shivered as the air cooled around him. 

“So, where is this surprise?” Draco asked as Patrik lit his wand to guide the way.

“It is just up ahead. Not much further,” Patrik replied, pointing to a small gathering of trees ahead. “This is where I will leave you. It is something that you would be best to discover by yourself. Just keep walking until you reach the jetty,” The pale man smiled, as his sandy hair twitched in the wind. 

“Alone? Are you sure that’s wise?” Draco asked nervously. Never would they let people randomly walk around the reserve in Romania and certainly not at night. Patrik’s smile widened as he nodded. 

“Trust in me. It is a surprise worth the risk,” He patted Draco’s shoulder as he passed him. 

Draco nodded as he lit his wand and watched as Patrik disappeared back to the houses. He watched as the light of the other wizard’s wand disappeared before turning around. Taking a deep breath he began to walk, his eyes darting everywhere and listening out to the night for signs of dragons. As he approached the cluster of trees, he saw lanterns dancing and swaying through the bracken. He wandered closer until he was at the foot of the jetty. Towards the end, only just visible was what looked like a picnic set out with cushions and blankets. Draco stepped tentatively closer, confusion thrumming around his head.

Had Patrik set this up? Was it some elaborate joke? What was the surprise? As he approached, he saw the food and realised with a loud growl that he was starving. It had been a long and busy day with very few breaks. He looked out across the lake, the far bank just a black line in the shadow of the distant mountains the occasional burst of blue light as one of the dragons marked its territory. He sighed as he felt the wind blow his hair, wishing he was back at home with Harry. It had been two weeks with very little contact, only the occasional fire call. He hated to admit it, but it bothered him that this lack of physical contact could throw him so completely. He closed his eyes as he thought back to their fire call earlier, his fingers finding and playing with the pendant at his heart. 

He felt a strong pair of hands around his waist and a warm body behind him. He jumped and tried to turn around, but the hands held him steady. 

“Don’t hex me” Chuckled a low voice as Draco’s hand jumped to his wand.

“Harry?” Draco muttered, not sure how to react, his heart hammering in his chest. 

“Are you ready for your surprise?” Came Harry’s voice. Draco felt a shiver of excitement and anticipation shudder through him. This time the hands let him turn around. His hands grabbed the shorter man towards him in a tight embrace. 

“Harry? Are you really here?” Draco cried, hugging Harry tightly. 

“Yep. Happy birthday, love!” He replied as they stepped back and looked at each other. 

“How are you here?” Draco asked, still not ready to believe that it was real. 

“Neville covered my shifts at work, and I’ve been trying to get most of my marking done ahead of time, so you have me until tomorrow night.” Harry smiled as Draco held his hands to his face. “Come on; I couldn’t miss another birthday!”   
Draco looked at him, speechless at his arrival. 

“But how did you know where I was?”

“You forget, I’m Harry Bloody Potter, and I pulled rank.” 

“You pulled rank?” Draco smirked, he certainly didn’t believe that for a moment. 

He grinned as he pulled Draco closer again. “Good surprise?” He asked tentatively.

“Absolutely!” enthused Draco “I just can’t believe you’re here!”

“I even brought us dinner,” Harry said as he motioned to the food behind them. “Are you hungry?”

Something about the way he said it made desire curl within Draco as he pulled the shorter man in for a kiss. Feeling his lips against his own was heavenly as his adrenaline spiked. 

“Utterly famished,” He whispered back into Harry’s mouth before their lips crashed together again. 

Harry groaned as Draco ran his hands into his hair, holding him tight as their lips caressed and stroked each other. 

After a playful nibble on his tongue, Harry growled and began undoing the buttons of Draco’s shirt. Draco felt his heart skip a beat as felt the air caress his exposed skin before Harrys claimed his neck and collar bone with kisses and nibbles of his own. It was Draco’s turn to moan as gooseflesh rose across his arms and chest. 

“Harry!” Draco breathed “Someone might spot us,” He moaned, barely able to focus. 

Harry gently bit at the bend in his neck and growled again.

“Do you care?” He asked, his voice rumbling now. The primal tone it had taken made any resistance Draco would have had, dissolve. 

He shook his head as his hands drifted to Harry’s trousers and started to pop the buttons at his fly. Harry moved to his shoulder, scraping teeth across his skin. Draco shuddered as they both sank to the pillows that Harry had arranged. Their clothes were gone in seconds as Harry slowly worked him open, milking him for every filthy sound he could make as he cock grew rigid. 

“I need you,” Harry desperately muttered, as he withdrew his fingers. Draco whimpered as the boy-who-lived positioned himself before sliding home. Hot and slick, he was suddenly full to bursting as Harry pulled on his shoulders, burying himself to the hilt. Draco cried out; his mind overwhelmed with every touch and caress. 

“I’ve…I’ve needed you…too,” He stuttered as Harry began biting his neck again. They slowly built up a rhythm as both of them tried to find something to hold on to. Draco could feel what felt like electricity burning within his veins as his fingers buried themselves into Harry’s hair, his back, pressing into the cushions. He eventually cried out, not caring who’d hear them. Hearing Harry grunt and pant as they gradually fell apart, was doing things to Draco, coiling and expanding the lust and desire that resided at his base. Their breathing grew ragged and shallow as Harry’s cock pushed him closer to the edge. 

“Oh, Merlin! How I’ve missed you!” Harry cried out as if surprised at the pleasurable sensations building, higher and higher in intensity.

Draco couldn’t talk, as the pleasure heightened. When Harry took hold of his cock and began to pump it, a burning, blinding white light blew up behind his eyelids, the coiling desire within him snapped and unfurled. He cried out, as his mind and body melted into oblivion. Sluggishly, his numb and boneless limbs returned as his mind focused. His spirit seemed to return to its body, leaving him gasping and shaking. Harry cried out above him before collapsing on top of him, moments later. 

Their panting breaths were the only thing that they could hear in the growing darkness. Draco felt boneless and sated as he ran his fingers leisurely through Harry’s hair. Harry groaned again before pushing himself up by his arms. He looked down at Draco, his eyes glinting in the darkness. 

“You’re so beautiful!” he muttered as he brushed Draco’s dishevelled hair from his face. Draco’s breath hitched at the unexpected compliment. “I don’t think I can bear being away from you for this long again!”

Draco nodded before a violent shiver shook him. Harry pulled his wand from the back pocket of his nearby discarded jeans and cast a warming charm on them both. “So, my question again. Are you hungry?” He asked with a chuckle as he nuzzled his face against Draco’s cheek, peppering kissed along the sharp jawline. Draco nodded again, still not ready to speak. Harry pushed himself up with a groan as he cleaned them up with a wave of his wand. They redressed as they stole glances at each other’s bare flesh, wondering when they would see them naked again. A few minutes later found them cuddled up in the blanket and cushions surveying the feast before them. 

“What a feast! What do we have?” Draco asked as he pressed himself against the warmth of Harry’s chest. 

“We have got BLT kebabs, salad pots, spinach and ricotta tarts, ham and cheese sandwiches and for afters, I made dark chocolate mousse and also Raspberry and white chocolate blondies.” Harry listed. 

“Sounds wonderful” Draco replied as he gazed hungrily at the food. “What are you trying to do? Fatten me up?”

“Absolutely not! I remember the fifteen-minute lecture you gave me about wanting to fit into your wedding suit. I wouldn’t dream of doing anything that would reign down your wrath upon me.” Harry said in mock innocence. 

Draco raised a disbelieving eyebrow but chose to say nothing. He had to admit, except for the desserts, it sounded relatively healthy. 

“I also brought something for us to drink” Harry grinned as he produced a bottle from behind his back. Draco recognised it instantly.

“You brought Elderflower wine.” Draco kissed Harry’s face tenderly. “Harry, you didn’t need to do all this!”

“I wanted to. I wanted to remind you of what you were signing on for when we get married.” He smiled as he rested his head against Draco’s nuzzled at his neck. 

“I already knew that when I popped the question, remember?”

“True” Harry admitted, “Maybe I just want to treat you well and ruin you for all other men.” Harry continued. 

“Well, I can assure you that you have already achieved your goal, back in school in fact,”

“But genuinely, I had so many birthdays to make up for that I wanted this one to be special,” Harry said sheepishly. “You wouldn’t let me celebrate it last year because of my studying so…” He trailed off.

Draco said nothing for a little while. It was always like this with Harry, and sometimes it made it difficult to bear. Draco’s cold and aloof upbringing, while full of love, was never as brazen and bold as this. He swallowed as he tried to accept all the was offered. His mind healer had told him that he deserved this. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on the sensations of Harry at his back, and the warmth he provided, the uncomfortable and raw sensations lifting to disperse into nothingness like smoke on the air. 

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, and Draco could hear the tone of worry in his words. 

“I have never been better!” He nodded with a smile “I’m just trying to remind myself that this is real and that I deserve it,”

Harry laughed quietly as his arm rushed around his waist. 

“Of course you deserve all this. If it helps? I deserve to be happy. Making you happy makes me happy. So, therefore, you are essentially doing a public service.” Harry chuckled before kissing Draco’s face. Draco smiled, not being able to argue with that logic. He moaned with pleasure as he cuddled into Harry’s warmth. He was starving, but he didn’t want to move. 

“And you do make me so happy.” Harry murmured against his skin. “I can’t wait for our honeymoon! A whole month of us, together. Where are we going?” Harry moved his head to look down to Draco.

“Here and there,” Draco smirked as he reached for a BLT kebab which consisted of a cherry tomato cut in half with Bacon and lettuce between like a tomato burger. The salty, sweet crunch in his mouth, reawakening his hunger.

“I’m getting married, but I don’t know much about the details of the day, we’re going on a month-long honeymoon, but I don’t know where to. Is there anything you’re willing to tell me about our special day?” He laughed as Draco moved to reach for some more food. 

“I can tell you that your bride will be absolutely stunning. That your first dance will bring tears to your eyes and that we’ll be leaving in style.”

“Sounds magical” Harry replied as he reached for one of the spinach and ricotta tarts. “I’ll have to press Ron for more details.” Draco’s eyes narrowed as he turned to him. Harry laughed and shook his head. “Don’t worry, there’s no point anyway, since becoming an auror he’s become much better at keeping secrets. Bloody sod!” They both laughed. 

“Ron and Hermione bought me a glass, dragon chessboard,” Draco said with a smile. 

“Did you like it?” Harry asked, and Draco nodded. 

“We all saw it when we went to Diagon Alley the other weekend; I knew you would when Ron suggested it.” 

“See, you know me so well,” Draco smiled before putting another kebab in his mouth. He paused for a moment before turning to Harry again. “So, seriously, how did you find me?”   
Harry grinned before raising an eyebrow. 

“You’re the genius, see if you can work it out.” He said as he leant back, watching his face. 

Draco scowled but racked his brain. 

“Hermione?” he asked but sniffed when Harry shook his head. “Rolf?” he guessed again but gaped when Harry shook his head again. “How, in Salazar Slytherin’s name did you find me if it wasn’t those two?”

“I told you, I pulled rank,” Harry grinned. 

“Please, tell me!” Draco begged he hated not knowing. 

“How about, I tell you this if you tell me one detail about our wedding or honeymoon that I don’t already know?” Harry raised his eyebrow expectantly, a smug smile playing on his face, and both he and Draco knew that he had already won. 

“Fine.” Draco sighed. “One of-”

“And no tiny details about flowers or food, that’s cheating!” Harry warned. Draco smirked and rolled his eyes. 

“Fine!” He repeated. “We are going to more than one place for our honeymoon, and before you say.” He held a hand up as Harry opened his mouth to protest “That’s cheating too, one of the places is in France.” 

Harry closed his mouth and smiled smugly as he chewed on a chunk of cucumber from one of the salad pots. 

“So come on, how did you get here? This place is unplottable, so I know you didn’t just make a lucky guess.”

Harry paused for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. 

“I asked Shacklebolt.” He said coolly. 

“Shacklebolt?” Draco repeated. “Kingsley Shaklebolt?” Draco shook his head. “Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt?” Draco seemed unable to close his mouth. When Harry said that he’d pulled rank, he meant it. He had gone all the way to the top. 

“Yep. The Minster and I, go way back,” He smiled. 

“I can’t believe you bothered the Minister for magic for what? A portkey here?”

Harry smiled and nodded. 

“It was organised with Patrik last week.” He smirked as he popped the cork on the wine. He began pouring out their glasses before holding one out to Draco. 

“Unbelievable,” 

“So, enough about my travel arrangements. How have you spent your birthday today?”

The sky was beginning to lighten in the east when they decided that they had better make their way to bed. The moon, which had been peeking over the horizon when they’d started was high overhead as they stumbled back to Draco’s hut. They quietly giggled as Draco fumbled with the lock as Harry teased and tickled. As soon as they were through the door, they fought with their clothes before climbing into the bed. Draco pushed himself under the bedclothes first, holding them open for Harry who, after removing his glasses, climbed in. Within seconds of the covers covering them, their limbs entwined and their lips pressed against each other. 

“Happy Birthday” Harry muttered as Draco yawned, pulling him closer as he hoped every birthday from now on would be like this.


	5. Kopparberg to Arjeplog and Dragons inbetween

Harry blinked against the light pouring through the windows. It took him a moment to remember where he was. He smiled as he rubbed his eyes. He reached over to the nightstand and felt around for his glasses. His site was getting worse without them. He grimaced at the thought that maybe, after all this time, he should see a healer and see whether there were any possible treatments. He felt the cool, wire rims and opened them up before pulling them onto his face. The room came into focus, and Harry could appreciate the little hut for what it was. It was small and whitewashed, the wooden panelling going from floor to roof. The window sills were natural wood, creating a feature and turning the stunning scenery outside into a framed painting. There were a few knick-knacks around the shack which Harry knew didn’t belong to Draco, but the picture of them together on his desk and the small box of presents by his rucksack, they were all Draco’s. 

Harry rolled over after appreciating the room and gazed at his fiancé. The man was stunning, and it almost killed Harry every time he looked at him. His longer hair now fell across the pillow, creating a messy halo around his sharp face. It was one of the only times he got the chance to see him without a mask. His pale skin seemed to glow in the sunlight, and his eyebrows were so pale that they were almost invisible unless you looked closely. His lips, which had parted slightly, were tinged pink, adding an innocent tone to his peaceful face. Harry bit his lip as he remembered last night. He loved the look of flushed abandon he could produce on the blonds pale features. He pulled the covers up after kissing Draco’s shoulder to make up for the heat loss. 

He had taken to jogging the last few months, trying to get fit and trim for the wedding and to get fitter in general. He had found that the previous few years had added a few pounds to his middle, which he had found particularly hard to shift. He grabbed his underwear and joggers from the bag that Patrik had secreted into the cabin last night. He pulled on his shirt, trying to be quiet as he moved around the room. When he was finally dressed, he grabbed his trainers and stepped out, blinking into the bright sunlight. 

“Good Morning,” Someone called from his right. He spun around to greet the caller. 

“Morning!” He smiled as the sandy-haired man approached. 

“You must be Harry. I am Patrik” He smiled, and Harry noted that he was indeed good looking. His pale eyes were the palest blue he had ever seen, like a glacier. His sandy hair was also so fair that it was almost grey with light red threaded through giving it a warm hue. His skin was tanned and had a fine dusting of freckles; he reminded him of Ginny.

“Hi, Yeah, I’m Harry. Good to meet you, Patrik. I’ve heard lots of things about you and what you do here.” He smiled as he offered his hand. 

The Swede took it and gave it a quick but firm shake as he smiled back. Harry watched as his gaze passed behind him, looking for Draco. He smirked as his eyes drifted back to Harry. 

“My wife said he wouldn’t rise until noon today. It looks like she might be right,” He chuckled. 

“He isn’t needed to do any work today, is he? If not, I don’t mind stepping in to help.” Surprise passed over the hosts face briefly before being replaced by a wide smile. 

“Really?” He asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously, as though trying to catch him out. 

“Yeah, Why?” Harry asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

“Forgive my curiosity.” Patrik smiled awkwardly. “You are just not as I expected,”

“Oh? And what were you expecting?” He asked, smiling despite himself. 

“Even here we are familiar with the legend of Harry Potter and well-” he paused looking at him and Harry found himself blushing. 

“And?” He urged. 

“Well, I was expecting someone more, whats the English, arrogant.”

“Oh,” Harry felt relieved as he smiled, pushing his hair out of his face. 

“I am sorry. You are not what I expected at all,” Patrik gave an approving nod before speaking again “Noomi will like you,” He nodded and grinned “Come and meet her and I will tell you what I need help with,”

Harry nodded as he followed their host towards the other houses. 

The sun poked through the hazy clouds as they wove their way between the barns and shacks. The largest house sat, which Harry assumed was Patrik’s sat before them, freshly painted in the distinctive terracotta and highlighted with stark, white bannisters marking the decking. The effect was very attractive and simple; Harry liked it. There was some commotion within the barn as they walked passed. Harry turned to look but could see nothing out of the ordinary. 

“Is that something to do with what you need help with, by any chance?” 

Patrik laughed and nodded. 

“Something like that, yes.”

They climbed the steps without another word as Patrik held the door open for Harry. The smell of fresh linen lingered on the air, and Harry took a deep appreciative breath. Inside the house, the walls were the same pale colour as in Draco’s Shack; however, this was highlighted and patterned with a mint green making the place look fresh and clean. Bare wood-framed each window adding to the rustic feel. To the left, he caught a glimpse of their living room, with comfortable-looks grey sofas with furs to keep out the winter chill. He stopped as he waited for Patrik to take the lead. 

“Noomi should be through here,” he motioned as he walked off through a far door. Harry followed after him, his eyes everywhere. 

He didn’t know what he was expecting, but she certainly wasn’t it. Being Swedish, he guessed that he had been expecting the stereotypical blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty that was synonymous of the region but what he saw now was something completely at odds with his expectations that he paused in the doorway. 

Noomi was almost as dark as Patrik was pale. Her skin still held that pale, flawless tan that was typical of the Nordic peoples; however, her hair was as black as pitch and shaved on one side. A mixture of plaits and dreadlocks graced her shoulders and jewellery seemed to pierce each spare millimetre on her right earlobe.

“Good Morning,” She smiled, her dark brown eyes twinkled as she levitated a bowl down on the table and motioned for him to sit. 

Harry smiled and ducked his head sheepishly as he sat down. He realised he had been staring. Noomi was cute in the fact that she was pretty but also small and petit. The only things large about her was the white knitted jumper and the size of her pregnant belly. A cup of tea landed before him and another in front of Patrik. 

“You didn’t need to go to all this trouble for me!” He said as he motioned for her to sit down, worried that she might give birth at any second. 

“It was not the trouble; I saw you coming up from the chalet” She smiled as she struggled to lower herself into the chair opposite, Patrik rushed around to help her. His love for her obvious in the way he smiled at her. 

“Noomi, this is Harry Potter,”

“I know, Patrik” She smiled and rolled her eyes “There is only one Harry Potter that would be good enough for Draco!”

Harry felt a blush rise in his cheeks as he looked into the bowl. It looked like porridge, but the oats were rounder, and she had sliced apple on top. He took a tentative spoonful and after tasting the cinnamon and honey, decided he liked it very much. 

“I think you may win the bet,” Patrik said as he too sat down around the pine table. 

“Has Draco not stirred?” She asked, her face beaming with a knowing smile. She giggled when Patrik nodded. 

Harry looked between them and knew he was missing the joke. Noomi caught his glance and smiled as she tilted her head. 

“I am sorry. Draco has come here many times, and the dawn is usually up with him.”

“She means that he is usually up with the dawn.” he explained 

“Yeah, he’s always been an early bird” Harry nodded. 

“But not this morning,” Noomi smirked as she lifted her tea to her mouth, avoiding his eyes. She lowered her cup and went on “Not after last night” she blushed at this, and Harry understood. He chuckled bashfully as he took another spoon of porridge, feeling his blush spread up his face. 

“About last night” Harry started putting his spoon down and looking between them, “Thank you so much for letting me stay and helping me arrange the surprise.”

“It is no trouble. Draco has been coming here for years, and by the sounds of things, we have you to thank for it” Patrik said as he sat back down and took a sip of his tea. 

Harry blushed again. He took a deep breath as he attempted to change the subject. 

“It’s a lovely house you have here, really beautiful.”

“Thank you. It has been my family home for almost ten generations. The land has been ours for hundreds more,”

“It’s stunning, have you always cared for dragons here?” Harry asked before taking another spoonful of porridge. 

“I don’t know about the always.” She paused “But we have done for many years. There is an ancient building down the lake which my Mormor would tell was Viking. We used it as the hatching place for centuries until it couldn’t be maintained any longer.”

Harry nodded. He could see why Draco was so interested in the reserves, besides the dragons of course. There was so much history to glean from small intimate exchanges such as these.

“it’s a funny story about how Patrik got here.” She chuckled. Harry raised his eyebrows as he looked to Patrik, who rolled his eyes with a smile. 

“I will never live this down!” He muttered, loud enough for them all to hear before sitting straighter in his chair and looking at Harry. “I was only out of Durmstrang a year when my friends convinced me to join the annual broom race.” He paused as he rolled his eyes again and threw a knowing smile to Noomi. “My friends had convinced me that, should I win, I would be famous, and my future would be bright. I had very little money and no job so I decided to race. What choice did I have?” He asked with a shrug. Harry nodded in agreement. “So, I left Koppaberg and began flying, the first hour was alright, but after that, the cold became unbearable. I could bearly hold my broom, and a storm was rolling off the mountains.”

Harry listened intently, knowing how it felt to be frozen to your broom. He thought for a moment about his extraction from four Privet Drive and his agonising flight on his broom. 

“I have never been one of the best flyers, and so somewhere I got turned around, and then a bolt of lightning has the bristles of my broom on fire. I had to land. I had been in the air what felt like days but had only been around eight hours. I was tired, cold and wet. When I landed I collapsed, I was so tired!”

He took a swig of his tea again before he continued, but Noomi jumped in.

“I had been out looking for the abandoned nests when the storm blew in and stranded me on the hillside. Luckily we have little shelters all over. I bunked down, waiting for the storm to pass when there was a crash to the side. I jumped out of my skin; I thought lightning had struck the roof, I head something roll down, and I saw a man on the ground. I stamped out the fire of his broom and brought him inside.”

“I woke up, and this angel had wrapped me in furs. I never did finish the race. I became an apprentice and spent a few summers here, tending the grounds and trying to impress her.” He smiled at her, and Harry suddenly felt awkward in the intimate gaze. 

Noomi laughed back and after a moment looked back at Harry. 

“He was the worst apprentice!” She laughed. It took him five of the years to learn what most learn in three.” They all laughed now as Patrick rolled his eyes again. “But he kept coming back. My Far thought that he only came back to impress me and thought he was better at the role than he was. I think that was the only reason he agreed to the wedding” She raised her eyebrow as she smirked at Patrik. He grinned back. 

“I am nothing, if not persistent.” He joked before standing to kiss her. “So, Harry, Are you ready to help me?”

Harry nodded as he stood. He bent to grab his bowl, but it was whisked away as if taken by a gust of wind. He snorted as he saw Noomi grin at him, her wand out. 

“When Draco awakes, I will send him to you,” She winked as they left, “You will probably need his help when the two of you are done messing!” She called as they left the kitchen. They both chuckled as they left the house.


End file.
